


one more time

by ackermanx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a few years later, and kageyama's changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	one more time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideallyqualia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/gifts).



> right so, i'm not good at summaries as you can probably tell /laughs
> 
> i tried to make this as accurate and non ooc as possible...not sure how that turned out but??i hope you enjoy this anyway!!! ouo
> 
> (also thanks to the wonderful Christie for betaing this sorta last minute ^^)

Oikawa sighs, doodling on a piece of parchment as Ukai Sr. talks his way through a brief introduction to boggarts, which they, the third year Defense Against the Dark Arts class, would get hands-on experience with next Monday.

He lazily scans the room instead of taking notes - after all, when you have parents who deal with magical creatures on a daily basis, you obviously know how to deal with them too. Daichi catches his eye, raises an eyebrow, and goes back to scratching out notes. Bokuto and Kuroo levitate notes towards each other across the room, which is what they do every time Slytherin and Hufflepuff have a combined class together. Suga has a few other papers scattered around his workspace, and every so often he takes a break from jotting down notes and scribbles on them.

Oikawa’s in the middle of contemplating whether or not he could send a note to Iwaizumi’s Potions class when the door bangs open suddenly, revealing a tough-looking witch on the other side with her wand pointed at the doorway and her free hand clamped around a terrified-looking boy’s arm.

Ukai Sr. sighs, turning towards the woman. “You couldn’t have just opened the door by hand?”

She snaps her gum, sauntering into the room with the boy in tow. “Nah. Where’s the fun in that?”

“...Alright. Everyone, this is Tanaka-senpai, she teaches Muggle studies. And this is the transfer student, I assume? Kageyama Tobio?”

At that name, the room breaks out in murmurs.

“...Kageyama Tobio?”

“...parents...dementor attack…”

“...didn’t he...patronus?”

“Oi, oi, that’s enough ruckus for today.” Ukai Sr. claps his hands together to get everyone to quiet down. “I’ve already finished the lesson for today, so get into pairs and practice the spells DI’ve taught you so far or ones that you need to practice. And Oikawa,” Ukai Sr. smiles at him. “Since you were so out of it during the lesson today, perhaps you wouldn’t mind helping out of it during the lesson today, perhaps you wouldn’t mind helping out the new student?”

As Oikawa makes his way towards the front of the classroom, Daichi shoots him a look as if to say “told you so,” then walks towards Suga’s desk.

“Now, Oikawa, this is Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama, this is Oikawa - “

“Oikawa-san. We meet again.” Kageyama inclines his head forwards politely.

Ukai glances between them, confused. “Oh? You’ve met before?”

Oikawa laughs bitterly. “Oh, yes we have.” He has to physically clench his fists to restrain himself from doing something drastic as pictures flash through his mind - Kageyama not realizing how naturally good he was at magic, Kageyama having the nerve to ask Oikawa for help (as if he needed any), hearing screams in the middle of the night but passing it off as a dream - 

“Well, great! Since you’re already acquainted, then let’s get going.You two go use that corner over there, and be nice to the boy, Oikawa!” Ukai Sr. calls after them, almost as an afterthought.

“So. Decided to come to school, eh?” Oikawa practically spits.

Kageyama tilts his head, seemingly not understanding. “What do you mean?”

“Where have you even been for the past two weeks? You can’t just decide when you want to come to school, you know.”

“I was living in Norway for a while with my grandparents; I’d actually enrolled in Durmstrang at first. But then she died, and I had to move here so I could live with a friend of my dad’s so yes, now I’m coming to Hogwarts.”

Oikawa scowls and mutters “petrificus totalus” under his breath, paralyzing a poor fly who had had the misfortune of flying around his head. “Still good at magic too, hm?”

At this, Kageyama hesitates slightly. “...Well. In one way, yeah.”

Twirling his wand, Oikawa smirks. “Well, why don’t we try that out right now?” He raises his arm almost lazily. “Flipendo! Expelliarmus!”

Cursing, Kageyama falls on his bottom, his wand a few feet away. “Accio wand!” he still manages to call out in a clear voice. Having thus retrieved his wand, Kageyama points it directly at Oikawa. “Wingardium Leviosa.”

This time it’s Oikawa’s turn to curse as he’s suddenly lifted into the air, nearly dropping his wand in the process. He manages to save himself by shooting off a quick “melofors!” aimed at Kageyama’s head, forcing Kageyama to dodge to avoid getting hit and therefore breaking his concentration, allowing Oikawa to flop back down onto the ground.

(The jinx had actually hit Bokuto, who was now hysterically laughing about it with Kuroo in the back.

“Bro, your head is a friggin pumpkin!”

“I know, isn’t it great?!?”)

Kageyama panicks when he sees Oikawa advancing towards him, and lets loose a string of “verdimillious!” in an attempt to defend himself.

“You little…” Oikawa grimaces as each of the spells hits the body, sending little sparks of pain through his chest. Once the attack subsides, Oikawa readies himself for another spell, vaguely aware of Ukai Sr. attempting to contact Nekomata through the Floo Network, and yells out “LUMOS DUO!” just as Nekomata walks through the door.

Everyone, including the teachers, stare as Kageyama shields his face with a wand, causing the spell to hit the end of his wand and create an illuminated bridge of magic between the two wands. The connection lasts until Nekomata, seemingly shaking himself back to reality, disarms both Kageyama and Oikawa and picks up their wands.

“Now, boys, I won’t deny that that there was a beautiful piece of magic, but I do believe that Ukai-san told you two to practice, not duel?”

Kageyama bows first, leaning down at a ninety-degree angle. “We’re sorry, Nekomata-sensei. It won’t happen again.”

Oikawa stands unmoving, overcome with disbelief and confusion. Since when had Kageyama ever called anyone “sensei”? Had he changed this much since that day?

Could he forgive Oikawa for what he didn’t do?

Nekomata huffs, clapping both boys on the back and handing their wands back. “Well, alright. I’ll trust you two, since this is the first time anything like this has ever happened for you. But I’ll be watching, so don’t get too comfortable.” He waggles his finger at them, turns, and leaves.

Deafening silence.

Ukai Sr. clears his throat, abruptly directing all attention back towards him. “Well...since no one’s going to be paying attention anyway, I’ll make an exception for today and let you go early.”

The class cheers and Ukai, seeming to realize what he’s done, calls after the stampeding teenagers. “But if anyone asks, it wasn’t me!”

\---------------------------------------------

“...and then that little shit just says ‘yes!’ Who just says that? Have some humility at least, eh?”

Kuroo pops a piece of fish that he had smuggled from the Hogwarts kitchens into his mouth. “C’mon, he’s a great guy overall. Besides, wouldn’t you say something similar if you were in his position?”

Oikawa whips his head towards Kuroo, almost choking on his water in the process. “Do not. Ever. Compare him. To me.”

“Huhhh? Why not?”

“Because I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I - “

“No, you don’t.” Suga’s voice floats around the corner before the rest of his body appears. Beaming brightly, he sits himself on the ground in front of Oikawa and Kuroo. “Mind if I join?”

“Oh, no, please join.” Kuroo waves nonchalantly. “We were just having an enlightening conversation about Oikawa’s newest obsession - ow!”

Suga smirks at the almost childishness of it all. “But really, all joking aside, you don’t hate Kageyama, Oikawa. And forgive me if I’m overstepping my boundaries, but I think that you’re jealous of him. Or maybe something happened in the past that you haven’t gotten over yet…?”

Kuroo’s mouth drops open. “Holy shit, Suga. Please never become the Minister of Magic or anything like that. You’d scare the crap out of everyone.”

Suga lets out a surprised laugh. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that. I’m actually thinking about going into something involving magical creatures, the more dangerous the better. Of course, I’m not sure yet, but - Oikawa? Are you alright?”

Oikawa had suddenly sat bolt upright, staring at the wall across from him. “I...I need to find Kageyama.”

Suga and Kuroo exchange glances. “You do?”

“Yes, I do. Talk with you later, sorry~!” Oikawa manages to throw out a flirtatious wink as he rushes off, causing Suga to sigh loudly and Kuroo to simply roll his eyes at Oikawa’s retreating back.

He rushes through the corridors, almost bumping into probably one-fifth of the student population in the process. He rounds one more corner, and - 

BAM. He collides into a warm, solid object (a person?) at full speed, sending himself and the other person tumbling to the ground. Books go flying, robes get tangled, and Oikawa looks up to see who he’s bumped into.

“Ah geez, I’m so sorry, I should have looked before I - oh. It’s you, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi flattens his hair, collects his books, and grabs his wand. “What’re you doing rushing around here?”

"I could say the same thing for you, Iwa-chan. Aren't you supposed to be studying?"

"Just because I'm in Ravenclaw doesn't mean I'm studying twenty-four seven, dumbass. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just looking for someone. Isn't that normal?" Oikawa starts edging forwards, around Iwaizumi, so that he could make a break for it when the opportunity presented itself. 

"Who? You don't normally just go looking for someone, so if you weren't looking for me then who - "

Oikawa chooses that moment to escape, but Iwaizumi's hand darts out and latches onto Oikawa's wrist before he can move another step. "Kageyama. You're looking for Kageyama, aren't you."

"Hmm? Surely I don't know what you mean." Oikawa attempts to put on an innocent face.

"Oh, you know very much what I'm talking about. And I'm not letting you harass the poor kid; I heard about everything that happened in your DADA class. Really? Dueling with him? What got into you, Shittykawa?"

Panicking, Oikawa tugs on his arm to get it out of Iwaizumi's grip. “Iwa-chan, I'm serious. I… I have to apologize to him.” he mumbles. 

Iwaizumi's eyebrows immediately jump up to his hairline. “Apologize… ?” He releases Oikawa's wrist and stares at him. “Well. In that case. You'd best be going now, lunch ends in fifteen minutes.”

Oikawa looks up at Iwaizumi. “...You're not going to say anything?”

“I just came from the library, I saw Kageyama in there with an orange-haired kid.” Iwaizumi scratches his neck and turns around. “Don't screw up now, Oikawa. I'm trusting you.”

Oikawa's eyes practically sparkle as he thanks Iwaizumi and rushes through a few more hallways before he reaches the front door of the library. He has to physically restrain himself from flinging the door open, and then he grows impatient searching through the gigantic space for two specific people. 

In reality, he hears Kageyama and his friend before he sees them. Kageyama’s grumbled “dumbass” sends unwelcome shivers down Oikawa's spine, which gives him the courage to saunter over and drape his arm around the orange-haired boy.  
“Mmm, Kageyama, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere~ And who's this chibi-chan?” Oikawa plasters a smile onto his face as he looks down. 

“Oooooh! I'm Hinata! Hinata Shouyou! Kageyama, who's this?” Hinata glances between Oikawa and Kageyama with an awestruck face. 

“Ahh, Chibi-chan, can you do me a favor? Can you leave for a while and come back later? Me and Kageyama have a few things to discuss.” He winks at Hinata, hoping that he'll go away and leave them alone.

“Uh.. sure!” Hinata backs away from the table that he and Kageyama were occupying, staring at them at the same time. When he disappears behind a bookshelf, Oikawa lets out a sigh and flops down in the chair formerly occupied by Hinata.

“If I told you that I was going to apologize to you, would you believe me?” Oikawa props his head up with his hand.

“...No.” Kageyama stares blankly at Oikawa’s face.

“Yeah, I didn’t believe myself either.” Oikawa mumbles. “Anyways, don’t get the wrong idea. I’m not apologizing for what I did today. I’ll never apologize for that. Just getting that out of the way.”

“Well, what are you apologizing for then, then?”

“For...for not being there when you needed me, goddammit!” Oikawa slams his fist on the table. startling the people sitting at the table next to them and earning a glare from the librarian.

Kageyama tilts his head in confusion.

“Right, you wouldn’t know. But you should know, the day your parents died…

[Oikawa suddenly woke up in the middle of the night, cold sweat running down his face. He wasn’t sure what had just happened - he was fine, enjoying a dreamless sleep, when a scream had pierced his subconscious and woken him up.

“Was that a dream?” he mumbled to himself. Most likely it was, but the scream had sounded awfully familiar…

“Hurry! We can still save the house, at least!”

“Is the kid still alive?”

“I don’t know...wait a minute, isn’t that the Kageyama residence?”

Now Oikawa was wide awake. He hurriedly threw on robes and rushed down the stairs, past his parents who were calling after him to slow down and wait for them. He ran across the intersection separating his and Kageyama’s house that he had ran across so many times before, this time on the verge of panicking. 

Wand at the ready and breathing hard, he came to a stop in front of a burning house. “No…” Oikawa collapsed in despair on the grass, dropping his wand. Kageyama couldn’t be dead, he was too young, this wasn’t fair -

“Oikawa.” As if Oikawa’s thoughts has summoned him, Kageyama steps out from the shadows and simply stands in front of Oikawa. They stare at each other, then Kageyama smiles, just a small one.

 

“I’ll be seeing you, I guess.”

He turns around, walking towards the woods, and Oikawa stared after his retreating figure. Squinting, he could almost make out a silvery figure shaped like a bird following Kageyama; a patronus? But Kageyama disappears, along with his patronus, just before Oikawa’s parents arrive, worriedly hugging him and telling him that everything is going to be alright.

But Oikawa can’t stop staring at the woods, wondering when Kageyama would be back.]

“...and that’s all of it, and I’m sorry I wasn’t there I could have saved the house - “

“No.” Kageyama cuts him off, “You couldn’t have. It was too late, the Death Eaters had already killed my parents and left. One of them burned down the house just in case; I think they wanted to kill me too but they failed at that, obviously. Don’t blame yourself for that.”

Oikawa smiles sadly. “I don’t think that’ll ever be possible, to be honest. But, could we start again? After all, I don’t think I made a great impression on you today.”

Kageyama smiles again, just like he had all those years ago. “Why not?”

He extends a hand in Oikawa's direction, and Oikawa grabs and shakes it. 

“To a new start?”

“To a new start.”


End file.
